Livre Arbítrio
by Madam Spooky
Summary: [AU] Ele se sentava na varanda de casa, observando a lua e esperando respostas. Até o dia em que decidiu procuralas por si mesmo. [Fanfic centrado no Sesshoumaru]


**Retratação:** Inuyasha não me pertence. Se eu estivesse ganhando algo escrevendo fanfics, já teria comprado aquele porche que eu vivo pedindo todo Natal e nunca ganho. Snif...

**Nota: **Esse é o meu presente do Amigo Secreto do Mundo dos Fics para a Naru L!

Naru, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa com o seu amado Sesshoumaru e foi isso o que saiu. Espero que pareça melhor para você do que parecer para mim (o Sesshoumaru e eu somos literariamente incompatíveis).

Esse fanfic tem uns trechos Inu/Kikyou, Sessh/Kikyou e Sessh/Rin, mas não é uma estória romântica. Ah, e é um AU, então eles estão um pouco (mais que um pouco) OOC. Só para constar. :)

-

**Livre Arbítrio**

-

-

-

No começo, a lua cheia que iluminava a noite espantava meus temores. Ela lançava sobre a aldeia uma luz suave e prateada, fazendo com que as árvores em volta brilhassem como as esmeraldas que os mineiros traziam das montanhas todas as semanas antes do inverno.

Eu me sentava na varanda de casa, sentindo o vento soprar contra o meu rosto e observando o grande astro celeste como se ele pudesse falar comigo. Eu tinha tantas perguntas. E eram sempre sobre o futuro. Desde que meu pai morrera, me deixando uma madrasta e sua criança para proteger, eu me perguntava se era aquilo que eu faria sempre. Se era preciso estar ali para eles enquanto eu vivesse. Um sentimento indesejável de rancor vinha com o pensamento. Meu pai, que sempre me falara de como o mundo era grande e quantas coisas e lugares maravilhosos eu teria oportunidade de ver, me deixara de legado uma família que não me pertencia. Dois seres cuja existência eu apenas tolerava.

Ainda me lembro das últimas palavras de meu pai. Ele agarrou minha mão com força em seu leito de morte e me olhou severamente. _Você não ama seu irmão, Sesshoumaru, mas você olhará por ele. Não precisa de um moribundo para dizer qual é o seu dever. _Não precisava mesmo. Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer e faria de qualquer maneira. Depois disso Izayoi, esposa de meu pai, passou a, sozinha, tomar conta dele. Quanto a mim, me recusei a vê-lo outra vez, sentido por ele estar partindo e me deixando tamanha responsabilidade. A lua cheia passou a ser a minha única companhia. Eu só precisava dos sons trazidos pelo vento para me dar conselhos. E a terra, a visão das montanhas ao longe, as histórias sobre os prados além do que a vista podia alcançar, esses eram os meus únicos sonhos.

Um dia meu irmão Inuyasha cresceria. Ele cuidaria de sua mãe e eu poderia partir e torna-los apenas a lembrança de uma cadeia que me conteve brevemente. Eu seria finalmente livre. Lamentavelmente, eu estava muito absorto em mim mesmo para perceber o que se passava a minha volta e por isso o dia da minha partida acabou por chegar cedo demais.

Inuyasha era uma criança naquela época, mas não era mais um bebê. Lembro de ter notado sem muita atenção a presença dele na sala na noite da morte de meu pai. Eu estava na janela, contemplando a paisagem além da aldeia, como era meu hábito, enquanto ele brincava com um cavalo de madeira, sentado em um canto de parede, sem prestar atenção em mais nada. O homem que nos gerou era apenas isso para ele: seu genitor. Nunca o vi dirigir-se a ele com mais que reprimendas ou elogios vagos. Meu irmão mais novo, eu desconfiava, tinha sido uma criança não desejava. E ele sabia disso. Penso se foi por desejar o mesmo afeto que meu pai dirigia a mim ou pelo meu descaso que ele começou a me odiar.

Começou com olhares atravessados e pequenas travessuras infantis: objetos que desapareceriam exatamente antes que se tornassem necessários ao meu trabalho no campo, comida excessivamente salgada ou doce, uma carta que nunca chegaria ao destino. Depois disso vieram as palavras rudes. Meu irmãozinho era um verdadeiro mestre em encontrar motivos para discutir. Ele levaria uma discussão durante dias, gritando com o gênio violento de seus antepassados maternos até que estivesse rouco demais para continuar. Inuyasha também era forte, um empurrão mal intencionado dado por ele era capaz de latejar dolorosamente durante uma semana. Felizmente, ele não se utilizava da força para o mal. Foi exatamente no dia no qual completara quatorze anos, ele salvou um grupo de mulheres de um ataque de salteadores e o chefe da aldeia decidiu que eu deveria instruí-lo com a arte da espada.

Eu era um camponês. Servia a terra e sonhava com o dia em que conheceria mais de sua extensão. Mas meu pai fora um soldado em épocas em que era um viajante, desbravando terras que não eram seguras como nossa aldeia, e me ensinou bem. Instruir Inuyasha não foi sacrifício maior que ser mestre de outro garoto qualquer. Eu continuava a manter sua existência longe do plano principal de minha vida. Com a mãe dele eu falava o necessário. Com meu irmão era outro caso. Jamais falaria com ele sem que sua resposta retornasse em uma torrente de farpas afiadas. Além disso, eu não gostava de ter que olha-lo nos olhos. Ele tinha os olhos de meu pai, em um tom magnífico de ouro, enquanto os meus eram apenas um reflexo disso.

Eu o ensinei assim mesmo. E ensinei com empenho. Inuyasha tinha um talento natural e seus movimentos fluíam tão facilmente quanto se tivesse começado a treinar ainda criança. Meu pai teria se orgulhado dele, mas eu nunca lhe disse isso. Nem mesmo quando ele se tornou um dos guardiões da aldeia, nem quando seus feitos se tornaram conhecidos por toda a região, trazendo pessoas de aldeias vizinhas e até mesmo do reino dispostos a pagar para estarem alguns dias sob sua proteção.

Inuyasha estava crescendo e se tornando um homem cada vez mais forte, mas eu ainda tinha dúvidas se já era o momento de partir. A força dele vinha de suas habilidades físicas, mas ele ainda agia como a criança de gênio forte e impulsiva que sempre fora. Se eu me afastasse dele e algo lhe acontecesse, sabia que sentiria que tinha falhado com a minha obrigação e não estava pronto para arriscar.

Eu fiquei. E então algo mais cruel que os meus sonhos não vividos ou que o ressentimento que enchia o coração de Inuyasha se colocou entre nós: o amor pela mesma mulher.

Kikyou era linda, mas tão indiferente a isso como ao resto do mundo. Ela costumava andar pelos campos que pertenciam a seu pai, vestindo roupas emprestadas das servas, apenas sentindo o vento passando através dos cabelos soltos e a terra espetando seus pés descalços. Os trabalhadores do campo costumavam parar naqueles momentos, apoiando-se nos instrumentos de trabalho sonhadoramente, observando-a passar. Quanto a mim, continuava o que estava fazendo, fingindo não prestar atenção, enquanto meus olhos a seguiam de soslaio, filmando cada movimento dela, cada vez mais encantado com o que parecia a forma física de todos os meus sonhos de liberdade. À noite, quando fazia meu ritual diário de observar a paisagem da varanda, me pegava pensando se ela estaria fazendo o mesmo, se compartilhávamos dos mesmos sonhos e se o vento sussurrava as mesmas promessas em nossos ouvidos. Aqueles pensamentos me tornavam fraco, me faziam pensar que talvez tudo o que eu desejava podia estar ali mesmo, naquela terra. Foi por pensar assim que eu decidi esquece-la. Até que meu irmão, Inuyasha, começou a despertar os mesmos sentimentos por ela.

O pai de Kikyou era um comerciante de pedras preciosas. Um homem respeitável e muito rico, com mais posses e terras do que eu poderia imaginar. Um dia ele precisou partir e Inuyasha foi contratado para proteger suas filhas durante as três semanas de ausência. Ao término daquele tempo, o garoto genioso tinha se transformado em um homem arrebatado. Ele andava pela casa da mesma maneira que antes, mas não percebia minha presença. Em sua mente existia apenas a menina bonita da casa grande, os olhos castanhos que pareciam estar sempre vendo lugares distantes, o sorriso pequeno que ela guardava apenas para a solidão. Em meu coração, eu tinha certeza de que os dois nunca ficariam juntos, de que meu irmão tinha sido aprisionado pelas maravilhas do primeiro amor que surgia ainda na infância e que este logo se transformaria em nada mais que uma lembrança bonita.

Eu estava enganado.

A primeira e última vez que os vi juntos, pensei que fosse uma ilusão de ótica causada pelo nevoeiro que tomava conta das noites no começo do inverno. Eles estavam parados próximos a uma cerca, os dedos procurando uns aos outros até que suas mãos estivessem entrelaçadas. Havia uma sombra de vermelho na face de Kikyou e Inuyasha tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios que eu nunca o vira oferecer sequer a sua mãe. Imediatamente um sentimento velho conhecido acordou dentro de mim. Eu era outra vez o garoto que tinha que dividir a única família que tinha com uma desconhecida e um indesejável irmão mais jovem. Inuyasha estava novamente ali, roubando tudo de mim. Os meus sonhos dessa vez. De repente a lua cheia, o vento, as árvores e a terra estavam silenciosos, como se compartilhassem seus segredos agora apenas para o meu irmão, porque tinha sido ele que a mulher que continha o significado de todas as coisas escolhera para si.

Eu resolvi partir naquele dia. Inuyasha podia tomar suas próprias decisões. Nem mesmo o senso de obrigação me faria ficar e vê-lo tomar a única pessoa que me era cara. Voltei para casa, arrumei as minhas coisas e esperei que a noite avançasse. Escrevi uma carta para Izayoi, explicando em breves linhas que eu planejava passar algum tempo no Norte, quanto eu não podia dizer. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar, mas aquele era o lugar onde cresci, as paredes que guardavam todas as lembranças da minha vida e era difícil dar um adeus definitivo. Fui embora antes que amanhecesse, sem me despedir de ninguém, apenas deixando aquele único pedaço de papel em cima da mesa, como prova do meu destino. Andei pelas montanhas durante dias, sem ligar que fosse inverno, tendo em mente apenas que agora que não havia sonhos, eu precisava buscar uma realidade.

Foi no reino que parei no décimo segundo dia. Meu pai sempre dizia que se havia um lugar onde as coisas aconteciam, este era onde o imperador estava. Toda a alta sociedade vivia ali, rodeada por um muro de pedras cercado de guardas, envolvendo-se apenas uns com os outros e esquecidos do resto mundo. Instalei-me em uma taverna barata e passei a trabalhar como servo na casa de um desses nobres. O nome dele era Naraku, um homem de certa idade que tinha mais filhos que sua saúde permitia. Apenas três deles continuavam na casa, três mulheres que esperavam pelo dia em que seriam entregues a um casamento arranjado. A mais jovem delas se chamava Rin e pela segunda vez em minha vida me vi próximo a uma mulher de espírito livre e olhos sonhadores. Com a diferença de que daquela vez eu não faria a imprudência de apaixonar-me por ela.

O tempo passou depressa por trás das paredes do reino. O dia em que comecei a desejar seguir com o vento não demorou a chegar. A lua cheia, o som das árvores e a textura esmagadora da terra rodopiando pelos campos no outono eram exatamente como em minha casa. Mas eu não mais os observava da janela como antes. A visão da noite me fazia pensar em Kikyou e conseqüentemente eu acabava por imaginar se ela estaria feliz ao lado do meu irmão, Inuyasha. Mais de uma vez, nessas ocasiões, senti o velho sentimento egoísta apossar-se de mim, para em seguida um cansaço o substituir quando olhasse para o quadro com os olhos da verdade: eu a teria admirado por toda a minha vida, mas jamais teria me aproximado o bastante para criar um laço. Laços eram prisões e eu queria ser livre. Acima de tudo, queria que ela tivesse continuado sendo livre também. Mas ela não era o ideal que eu tinha dela. Se não tivesse sido Inuyasha, teria sido outro e, uma vez que seu coração não pertencia mais a ela, perderia aquela imagem de criatura quase etérea para tornar-se apenas uma mulher.

Rin era diferente de Kikyou, mas quando eu vim a assumir isso, o inverno havia chegado, um ano tinha se passado e estava na hora de partir outra vez. A princípio pensei em seguir novamente para o Norte, mas eu não sabia o que me esperava por lá e, apesar de não ser um covarde, eu também não era um tolo. Tinha consciência do que aconteceria se atravessasse a fronteira para pátrias inimigas: provavelmente me tornaria um escravo. Por causa disso, decidi pelo Leste. Foi lá que, apesar de bater de frente com todas as minhas convicções, fui envolvido por uma segunda força poderosa: a guerra.

Ser um soldado não era como nas histórias de grandes feitos dos veteranos. Não havia lutas épicas sob céus tempestuosos nem salvamentos espetaculares em plena luz do dia. Havia apenas o mesmo céu que iluminava qualquer outra parte do mundo, parecendo apenas mais fechado, talvez por causa do inverno, talvez porque estivesse censurando o banho de sangue que manchava a terra, sua irmã. A minha volta, eu sentia o cheiro acre dos corpos apertados uns contra os outros, protegendo-se das espadas e das flechas, a umidade da lama fria sobre a qual nos arrastávamos e ouvia os gritos daqueles que jamais voltariam a proferir uma palavra. Então meus olhos se voltavam para o céu e a minha velha companheira, a lua cheia, estava lá, olhando para mim, mas sem me confortar. Eu não era mais digno agora. Não quando tinha me deixado levar pelos ventos enganosos da curiosidade. Meus sonhos tinham sido definitivamente enterrados então.

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou. Contar os dias não fazia sentido em uma existência indigna como a minha. Meu rosto continuava impassível, minha cabeça erguida e minhas pernas prontas a se moverem a menor sombra de uma ordem superior, mas meu coração estava dilacerado. Comecei a pensar em Inuyasha cada vez mais frequentemente, mas dessa vez nada tinha a ver com Kikyou. Quando sai de casa de encontro ao mundo, eu não pretendia voltar. Mas eu era jovem e, naquela idade, qualquer homem que nunca viu a morte de frente não tem consciência da própria mortalidade. Quando eu olhava para as montanhas e me imaginava como uma viajante, tinha a ilusão de que vagaria eternamente por um mundo infinito. Um dia eu morreria, mas não no ano depois daquele, nem dez, nem vinte anos além. Foi a guerra quem quebrou também essa ilusão. Assim como todos os dias eu via homens caírem a minha volta, um dia eu também cairia. E morrer ali significava que eu jamais teria tantas das respostas às perguntas que se revelavam cada vez mais dentro de mim. Por que eu tinha cometido tantos erros, por que a minha alma que um dia fora leve como uma pena se enchera de pesar, onde eu tinha desviado do meu caminho... E se as respostas não estavam no mundo, se não estavam comigo, talvez estivesse com ele, meu irmão, a única outra parte de meu pai que continuava viva. Pensar que nós dois éramos filhos do mesmo homem de repente não me causava mais aquele sentimento de que havia sido roubado. Desde então, quanto mais eu pensava em Inuyasha, mais eu me perguntava se um dia teria a chance de voltar para casa.

O que eu temia aconteceu em um final de tarde, quando já era primavera. Lembro-me de estar segurando minha espada à sombra de uma árvore, esperando que um grupo de inimigos aparecesse por entre as árvores como tinham nos informado. Ainda era cedo e eu contemplei o por do sol. Pensei em Rin e seus olhos brilhantes, acenando para mim quando parti. Imaginei o que ela teria dito se eu tivesse lhe contado sobre Kikyou. Provavelmente que eu era tolo e que me apaixonava pelas coisas demasiado intensamente para que o sentimento se transformasse em amor. Rin me diria aquilo que eu não desejava ouvir, mas ainda assim me faria aprecia-la por isso. Foi a primeira vez que senti algo próximo de saudade por alguém. Eu teria me mantido por mais tempo nas recordações se não fosse pelo barulho de passos entre as folhagens acompanhando o ritmo do céu que escurecia cada vez mais depressa. Durou apenas um segundo. Eles saltaram na minha direção, vindo de todos os lados. Resisti o quanto pude, mas eram muitos contra um homem só. Recordo-me da dor me atingir no braço que segurava a espada, do sangue manchando o piso sob meus pés e de ter erguido os olhos para as primeiras estrelas que surgiam em um pedido de perdão sincero. Então o mundo se tornou nada.

A morte é apenas a porta no final de uma longa escadaria, dizia meu pai. Eu estava apenas chegando onde todos um dia chegariam. O medo fazia parte de não saber o que me esperava além daquele ponto, a tristeza era parte do que não houve tempo de ser. Ambas as coisas passariam, era uma questão de seguir em frente. E eu tentei seguir. O que me impediu foi uma mão forte que me segurou pela nuca e molhou meus lábios com algo que lançou tremores dolorosos por todo o meu corpo. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. Movi meus dedos e então ouvi aquela voz. Ela estava me insultando enquanto apertava meus dedos com força e salpicava meu rosto com algo salgado e quente. Mesmo assim, durante todo o tempo eu senti sua força me impelindo a permanecer consciente. A porta foi ficando mais distante. A escadaria dando uma volta e desaparecendo no limbo. Havia apenas aquela voz.

Rin.

Ela tomou conta de mim. Não saiu do meu lado nem mesmo quando a minha racionalidade ia embora e eu me debatia em meio à febre e o desespero. Os homens na floresta tinham levado de mim muito mais que alguns momentos, eles me tinham despojado de meu braço esquerdo, fazendo-me sentir como um ser ainda mais miserável. Pensar em viver daquela maneira incompleta me fazia ora entrar em profunda depressão, ora revoltar-me contra todas as coisas e tornar-me irritadiço e ingrato. A despeito de tudo, Rin permaneceu lá. E ela continuava a insultar-me quando eu precisava ser contido e sorrir para mim quando tudo o que eu precisava era de alguém que compreendesse. Ela zelava por meu sono e acompanhava-me em meus momentos despertos. Contava-me sobre o andamento das batalhas e cantava quando o mundo parecia silencioso demais. Nós continuamos assim até que estava forte o suficiente para me erguer. Nesse dia eu olhei para ela e percebi como aquela ponta de saudade, durante aquele tempo, tinha crescido em alguma coisa que eu quase podia chamar de amor.

Eu era um homem saudável novamente. Tinha um braço de ferro, a visão de um olho levemente enevoada, mas que continuaria melhorando até voltar à normalidade, Rin e uma escolha. Estando comigo em um acampamento repleto de homens rudes durante todos aqueles dias, minha dedicada enfermeira não era mais bem vista aos olhos da sociedade. Seu pai não a queria de volta, seus irmãos lhes deram as costas. Ela se viu de repente tendo apenas a mim, apesar de insistir que podia cuidar de si mesma se eu não precisava mais dela. Sorri pela primeira vez em anos ao escutá-la e a tomei pela mão enquanto caminhava para longe das tropas de guerra. Pela primeira vez pensei que o que me acontecera não fora um castigo ou algum tipo de maldição, mas uma oportunidade de viver um novo sonho, sendo uma pessoa diferente daquela que um dia abandonou uma aldeia para fugir de um irmão que tinha a coragem que ele não tinha para viver.

Nos casamos na primeira aldeia, sem festas ou banquetes, mas com o coração leve de um marinheiro que consegue enxergar terra depois de dias de oceano infinito. Pelo tempo que permanecemos ali, todas as noites eu olhava para o céu, para a lua cercada de estrelas, fazendo as pazes com o grande astro que tinha sido por tanto tempo meu único consolo, a única ligação que eu tinha com a aldeia onde cresci. Durante o dia, mesmo quando o azul celeste reinava interrompendo a visão do espaço, eu podia ver o mesmo brilho consolador nos olhos de Rin. E eu tinha a confortante certeza de que enquanto ela estivesse comigo, eu estaria em casa.

Teríamos vivido ali durante toda a nossa vida se eu não tivesse continuado pensando em Inuyasha. As lembranças sobre ele vinham acompanhadas por um sentimento incômodo de vergonha e fraqueza, mas todas as vezes em que ambas as coisas ameaçavam a sobrepor meu novo estado de espírito, eu as sufocava com aquela nova força, a que tinha encontrado juntamente com meus velhos sonhos.

Tinham sido apenas dois anos desde que eu parti, mas, em meu retorno, encontrei as coisas tão diferentes quanto se tivessem sido dez. Izayoi estava morta. Ela tinha terminado seus afazeres domésticos no final de uma tarde da última primavera e se sentado um instante na varanda para descansar. Foi nessa posição que Inuyasha a encontrou algum tempo depois. Ela tinha a face tranqüila e quase sorridente. Seu coração simplesmente tinha parado, sem aviso, como uma flor do campo que de repente murcha sob um sopro mais forte do vento.

Meu irmão me contou isso naquela mesma varanda. Ele estava diferente. Não olhava para mim com o mesmo rancor do passado nem tinha a mesma veia pulsante no meio da testa. Seu rosto estava calmo como eu só vira quando ele ainda era uma criança de colo e não entendia mais dos acontecimentos da vida que um pássaro que sai pela primeira vez de seu ninho. Kikyou devia ter algo a ver com aquela mudança. Talvez nela ele tivesse encontrado o que nunca teve de nenhum de nós, seus pais e eu: plena aceitação. Pela primeira vez havia alguém no mundo que estava feliz pelo simples fato de Inuyasha existir. E eu senti uma tranqüilidade confortante em saber disso.

As palavras que trocamos foram breves, o significado estava nas expressões suaves dos nossos rostos. Eu não fiz as perguntas ao meu irmão, mas ele as respondeu assim mesmo. Cada um tinha o destino que merecia. Eu tinha sido egoísta e ainda era, mas agora tinha como rédeas as lembranças dos erros cometidos para me conter. Naquele momento olhei para dentro da casa, onde a voz de Rin soava mesclada ao riso de Kikyou. Eu não partiria sem rumo outra vez. Principalmente: eu nunca mais estaria sozinho.

A lua cheia continuava lá e ainda havia temores. As folhas das árvores ainda brilhavam como as esmeraldas que continuavam a fluir das artérias da terra.

Algumas coisas jamais mudariam. Misericordiosamente.

Quando conduzi Rin para longe da aldeia duas noites após a conversa com Inuyasha, eu quase pude ver o rosto sorridente de nosso pai refletido nas sombras.

Minha alma era leve outra vez.

Eu não podia desejar liberdade maior.

-

-

-

**FIM**


End file.
